cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Forte
Felicity Precious Chantal Forte is the daughter of Cherry Butler and Maestro Forte. Biography Felicity was born happy, even though her parents are very dreary and depressing, and sometimes these traits fall to Felicity, but she tends to act like the perky goth side of her mother, but isn't a Goth. Felicity was named after her paternal grandmother, Madame Forte. and a case in irony that her parents find happiness to be depressing, but named their daughter as such. Felicity also often can be anti-social with children her age and feels she does not have any friends and feels she doesn't need any, though sometimes she wishes she could have some other than hanging around her cousins all the time and finds it boring. Felicity is also so anti-social, she is unable to attend school, because her parents fear she might get broken and spirit crushed easily from children in society. In an update in the adventure series, Felicity is still quite shy and nervous, unless she's around her cousins, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent Fudo, or other people she knows very well, such as her best friend, Princess Gabrielle. Felicity also has a younger brother, Simon Forte, who she was first insanely jealous of, but she usually feels protective of him and he feels the same way and usually checks on his sister if anything seems wrong. Eventually, Felicity becomes more social and makes new friends. In very early stories, it was said when Cherry found a different family who kept her company and wanted her to be apart of their family, even making her the princess of their home, they disapproved of her relationship with Maestro Forte and often forced them to be separated from each other as Cherry overtime, found she really connected with him and the two fell in love which resulted in her birth, her birth, Cherry was forced to give up Felicity and never see her again, until the first eight years of her life passed and she came back to Belle and Adam's castle to attempt to be a mother to her daughter. since their relationship is rocky due to Cherry not knowing how to bond with her daughter due to their separation, though Felicity gives anything to spend time with her mother. Eventually, Cherry and Felicity bond better over the years, though not as close as many mothers and daughters, still have a decent relationship as Felicity gets older and she wishes to become brave and strong like her mother someday. Felicity also has a deep passion with music like her father and often plays his organ for her own fun. As of Felicity and the Return to Auradon Prep, she has grown more independent and social, especially to her new friends: Mal (Descendants), Evie (Descendants), Jay (Descendants), and Carlos de Vil. Felicity still has trouble fitting in, especially around Audrey (Descendants) who thinks she's very gross and disturbing, but her friends will be there to back her up. Sometime after the third Descendants movie, Felicity and her new friends share necklaces with each other that will allow them to remain in contact with each other and they can press on them to summon each other in times of extreme danger. Felicity was especially close with Carlos, seeing him as her best friend brother, mirroring her mother's relationship with Atticus Fudo. Felicity is very close with her best friend, Chip Potts, and the two later on become a couple after Chip wins her parents' approval to date her. In some future stories, it is shown that the two have gotten married and have a daughter together. Felicity also owns her own Pokemon: Misdreavus, who has eventually evolved into Mismagius. Abiltiies *'Immortality' *'Vampire Transformation' *'Blood Thirst' *'Bat Transformation' Trivia *Felicity was originally a child taken in by Cherry and Forte to work for them as she got older and they raised her like their ward, until a friend pointed out in PerkyGoth14's design for Felicity looked a lot like a daughter born from Cherry and Forte than an orphan they adopted. *Felicity mostly takes after her mother, as a child, being shy, insecure and a little strange around new people. *Felicity was once an ageless child who was bitten to be protected, though it also forced her to never age and be a child forever which she would later show to be a lot more depressing than anyone would think. As of this series, she has been shown able to age and even become a teenager. *Her full name is Felicity Precious Chantal Forte. *Felicity very RARELY gets angry, so when she does, her eyes flash red from her vampire genetics and the others find it scary since she almost never gets mad at anything until her mother advises her not to bottle up her feelings like she did during childhood. Category:OCs Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Immortal Category:Vampires